


Dancing with the devil

by that_was_not_supposed_to_happen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen/pseuds/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen





	Dancing with the devil

Many towns in the US have scary urban legends. Most of them are so unbelievable, people don’t even bother and the ones that do soon find out that there’s not much truth to them. Your hometown wasn’t any different. Kingsville, Texas.

About 50 years ago there had been a girl at the school dance. Legends goes she danced with the devil, some say he took her to hell others that she just vanished, never to be seen again. There’s even one version that says she still lives in town, burn marks on her skin where the devil touched her. You’re personal favourite was the one where she looks down and the guy’s feet are half rooster, half goat.

Since it was the 50th anniversary of that legend it somehow resurfaced and people began to talk about it again. Honestly what would the devil want at a school dance? That whole thing was ridiculous.

 

 

“Mom I’m going now!”

Your mother came rushing to the front door, quickly taking a picture of you before you could dash past her. You didn’t like having your picture taken that much but she looked happy, so you didn’t mind today. Besides, you wore a pretty dress and looked great.

“You look wonderful, Y/N.”

“I won’t be back too late. I’ll see you later.”

“Be careful, will you?” Your mother tells you. The worried expression is all over her face almost impossible to miss.

“You’re not going to tell me to stay away from the devil are you?” You say a bit sarcastic and laugh.

“No, you don’t believe in these things. I’m just saying to be careful, honey.”

“I will.” You give her a kiss before you leave and get into your friends car. You never thought your mother was the superstitious type but she actually seemed to believe in all this talk.

 

 

The dance was okay, though you didn’t dance much. It had never been your strong point. You actually only came because all your friends went and you didn’t get many opportunities to wear dresses or anything remotely fancy.

You went over to get a drink, watching your friends hoping around on the dance floor with a smile. You had fun watching them, seeing them happy like that made you happy as well.

“Dance with me?”

The voice was unfamiliar to you and when you turned around to look at the person you were stunned for a moment. A very handsome man was standing behind you. Tall, blonde hair, expensive clothes and a smile that was a bit too alluring. It made you a bit uncomfortable but you were intrigued by it at the same time. He looked a bit too old to be at a dance like this but no one really seemed to care or notice. Against your better judgment you took his outstretched hand without a word.

You danced with him and it felt like hours, everything else around you fading into the distance, blurring out. You thought maybe you had a bit much to drink after all. His bright eyes were burning into yours and all you could do was stare back. Your heart rate picked up when he suddenly brought his face closer to yours and whispered into you ear.

“Do you know who you’re dancing with?”

You involuntarily looked down to the ground, the old story coming to your mind and mentally slapped yourself. Of course there was nothing, he looked totally normal. He smiled as if he knew exactly what you just thought.

“That’s just something you humans made up. I can assure you there’s no animal part anywhere on me.”

Your eyes grow wide and you stare at him in shock, stopping all movements. Did he just really say that, could he read your mind?

He leaned in closer to you again, you could feel his hot breath on your cheeks. You froze in terror at the words he was whispering into your ear.

Lucifer let go of you and turned around, walking out the door while you still stood in the same place and stared after him.


End file.
